Photographs
by medicinecap
Summary: The 11th reminisces about his times as the 2nd with Zoe, Jamie, and the Brigadier. Slight Jamie/Zoe and Jamie/Doctor


"Everyone for a photo," called someone in the crowd. Laughing men and women in military uniform mingled with civilians, all of them talking loudly to one another and having a grand time. It was a party celebrating the successful saving of Earth, once again. Everyone scrambled to find a spot where they could be seen by the cameraman.

"Alright," announced the guy, holding the camera to his eye. "You're all going to have to squeeze in a lot closer so I can fit everyone in. Let's have the Brigadier in the center, with the Doctor next to him."

Several people murmured their agreement and the Doctor was pushed forward so that he was standing to the right of Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart.

"Now, everyone come in closer." The guy with the camera waved his hand, indicating for everyone to press in around the two heroes. The Brigadier and the Doctor had saved the day, once again, with the help of their trusty companions, Benson, Jamie, and Zoe. Benson awkward sidled up to the Brigadier, keeping a respectful distance between himself and his commanding officer, but someone jostled against him, pushing him right up against Lethbridge-Stewart. The Brigadier didn't seem to mind at all, so Benson relaxed and smiled.

Jamie and Zoe had nestled up to the Doctor and were chattering happily about something funny. They were unusually animated and Jamie was even more touchy-feely than usual. Zoe's usually logical approach to everything was brushed aside and she sipped a glass of champagne, giggling hysterically. In fact, everyone had drank a little more than they should have, making the party a lively one.

Everybody involved in the saving of Earth found their places around the main heroes and some looked at the camera expectantly. Most people just kept yakking and pushing one another around.

"Okay, everyone, smile." The cameraman waited for a second and most of the faces turned toward him, beaming. He snapped the photo.

"Hey, I wasn't looking!" Zoe cried out, disappointed.

"Me neither," said someone.

"Another," called out a member of the UNIT team. People nodded in agreement and rearranged themselves once more.

"Do something funny for this one," the photographer said. The Brigadier stood stalk still and smiled, but did nothing else. Benson, on the other hand, held out two fingers in the peace symbol of the hippies.

The Doctor pulled a large hat out of nowhere and put it on, pulling it low over his eyes.

"Zoe, come here," said Jamie, twisting her around so she was leaning at an angle in his arms.

"Smile," the photographer said, holding the camera to his eye. At the exact moment he snapped the picture, Jamie planted a large smooch on Zoe's mouth, capturing the moment perfectly as the flash went off. They broke out into gales of laughter and the Doctor pulled his hat up quickly.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," Zoe told him, chuckling.

"Hang on," the photographer said, inspecting his device. "I'm not sure if it took the picture. Let's try again.

"Oh, no, I have to kiss her again?" Jamie moaned, grinning. Everyone laughed and Zoe playfully slapped him.

"Oh, I've got a better idea," he said, pushing Zoe aside. He wrapped his arms around the Doctor's neck, and the Doctor began to protest, pushing Jamie away.

"Come on, Doctor, just for one picture," Jamie begged him.

"Oh, alright," the Doctor agreed, turning a little red. "But no kissing." He wrapped an arm around Jamie and the boy smirked mischievously at the camera. He hiked up his leg against the Doctor, who laughed. The camera flashed again.

"I don't think it's working," said the man, holding it out to look at it. He shook it a little.

"Here," said Jamie, pushing his way through the crowd and advancing on the cameraman. "Let me give her a try." He took the camera out of the man's hands and accidentally pressed the button, taking another photo.

"Oops," he said.

"Here, you've got to hold it this way and look through here," said the photographer, pointing to the eyepiece. Jamie nodded and looked through the lens.

"Alright, everyone," he said, squinting through the hole. "Brigadier, you can do better than that!" he scolded. Lethbridge-Stewart wrapped an arm around Benson's neck and pulled him down into a choke-hold.

"That's better," Jamie said. He held the camera gingerly and snapped a photo.

"Alright," said the Doctor, pulling away from Zoe's loving embrace. "We had better get going."

"Aw, do we have to?" Zoe asked, crestfallen.

"Yes, we do. There's somewhere I'd like to take you two, so come along." He turned to the Brigadier and shook his hand. The camera flashed again and they looked at Jamie. He grinned and shrugged innocently.

"Thanks again, Doctor. I hope to see you again soon," said the military man.

"You too, Brigadier." They parted and the Doctor went to the TARDIS door.

"Three cheers for the Doctor," suggested a man from UNIT. "Hip-hip…" Everyone joined in on "Hooray." They repeated it twice and the Doctor smiled, slightly embarrassed, but also proud. Jamie and Zoe went into the TARDIS and the Doctor followed, turning to wave goodbye.

"Oh, I'll have a copy of the photos from tonight to give you next time I see you," the photographer said quickly.

The vworp of the TARDIS filled the room and then the blue box disappeared.

? ? ? ?

The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS console, flying through all of time and space toward (he hoped) Clara Oswin Oswald. He looked through the photos one more time, the photo of the team smiling, the one with Zoe and Jamie kissing, and one with Jamie clinging to him. He smiled sadly at the memory. The close up of Jamie's face, blurry because he was taking the camera in his hands. The photo of the Brigadier goofing off and, lastly, himself shaking hands with his old friend. Then he sighed and slipped the photos back into a little envelope that was yellowed with age. The TARDIS beeped and he turned quickly to the screen, instantly pushing the memories to the back of his mind, but never forgetting them.


End file.
